The present invention relates to image creation devices which create a target image by selecting and combining any ones of part images of a complete image prepared beforehand.
Conventionally, image creation devices are known which sequentially select any part images one for each of parts (a contour, a hair style, eyes, etc.) of a face from among a storage which contains data on a plurality of part images for each of the parts of the face, dispose the selected part images at corresponding predetermined coordinate positions, and combine such part images into a target image.
Therefore, in such devices, the process for creation of the target image is complicated and takes much time, undesirably.
Even when the user desires to create a target image or an image close to the former, the part images selected by the user are required to be disposed at the corresponding coordinate positions predetermined in an image synthesis storage. Thus, even though the respective part images are optimal ones, the coordinate positions where they are disposed are fixed at all times. Thus, when the synthetic image composed of combined part images is viewed as a whole, it can be different from the target which the user desires to create.
In addition, when one target image is to be created by combining the respective part images in the conventional image creation device, a discrepancy such as an overlap or a separation can be produced at the boundary between adjacent part images in dependence on a combination of those part images.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an image creation device which is capable of creating a target image or an image close to the former rapidly and easily.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image creation device which, when a target image is synthesized from a plurality of part images, is capable of synthesizing the plurality of part images in an appropriate positional relationship, irrespective of the kinds of part images to be synthesized.